Show LIV
Show LIV of It's All Been Done Radio Hour was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, December 14, 2019 at 5PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and directed by Chase McCants. Dan Condo and Nathan Haley handled the introduction. Packer & Ratcliff kicked off a three-part musical miniseries as they explored a previously-unseen dimension. The story was intended to be a backdoor pilot for a new segment, although it is unknown when the segment may premiere. Universe Journey ended on a cliffhanger, Privates started a new case, and The Topnotch Tangler continued a major, ongoing arc, so this show was less stand-alone than most. Privates was a full-length segment, rather than the half-length it had been in previous installments. Larry: Life Before Death concluded, with the character entering The Topnotch Tangler universe, where it's expected he will continue. Universe Journey saw the full version of "Safety Chief" performed, a song merely teased 16 months earlier in Universe Journey "The Musical." Past troupe members Katelyn Hamilton and Amanda Iman guest starred this month via reusing audio from an earlier episode. Former troupe member Virgil Von Hartzel returned to guest in-person. Narrator Chris Allen was unable to attend, so Darren Esler, creator of former network podcast Squatch Smashers, filled in. Foley artist and Foley performer Seamus Talty was also absent, with guest star Matt Schlichting subbing as the character Foley and Jerome running the sounds prepared by Seamus. Segments * Universe Journey "The Best of Times" * Commercial Georgie's Jabs "Glamorous Gal" * The Topnotch Tangler "Origin Story" * Commercial "The Medes Promo" * Privates "Ex-Mas" * Larry: Life Before Death "Part 4" * Packer & Ratcliff "Medieval Times" Performers Absent troupe members: Chris Allen, Wendy Parks, Seamus Talty Guest Stars * Darren Esler narrated the show. He was the seventy-fifth guest star and this was his first appearance. * Diantha Hillebrand played Princess Verbaita in Packer & Ratcliff. She was the sixty-third guest star and this was her second appearance. * Katelyn Hamilton played Karyn in Larry: Life Before Death. Her audio was lifted from an episode of The Scary Dead, and she did not appear in person. This was her first guest-starring role in the show, having previously been a troupe member, and she was the seventy-fourth guest star. * Amanda Iman played Liz in Larry: Life Before Death. Her audio was lifted from an episode of The Scary Dead, and she did not appear in person. This was her first guest-starring role in the show, having previously been a troupe member, and she was the seventy-third guest star. * Casey May played Spooky Sparkle in The Topnotch Tangler. He was the seventy-sixth guest star and this was his first appearance. * Matt Schlichting played Foley in Universe Journey, Hooligan in Packer & Ratcliff, ''and Matt in "The Medes Promo." He was the thirty-eighth guest star and this was his eighth appearance. * Stephanie Stephens reprised her role as Carol / Glamorous Gal in ''The Topnotch Tangler and Georgie's Jabs. She was the twelfth guest star and this was her third appearance. * Virgil Von Hartzel played Jack in Packer & Ratcliff, Louis in Privates, Virgil in "The Medes Promo," and reprised his role as Officer Vern in The Topnotch Tangler. He was the third guest star in the show, and this was his sixth time guesting (not counting his run as a troupe member). Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show